


The Party & Aftermath

by dailydreamerxd



Series: Someone To Stay [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: Alec gets kicked out of his home for being gay and now he has to figure out how he is going to get through this with the help of Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Someone To Stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it’s just for fun. So hope you enjoy if you read this I’m not expecting anybody to lol. Once again this is just for fun. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace throws Alec a house warming party and invites all of their friends over. Even after Alec repeatedly told Jace he didn’t want a party.

Everybody is dancing and having a good time at Alec's new apartment as Jace walks up to Alec to see how he's doing because of everything that's happened. "Hey buddy, how're you liking this party" Jace asks Alec.

"I told you I didn't want some stupid party" Alec replied rudely. "Look I understand how hard everything is for you now but the least you can do is lighten up for one night and don't act like a douche" Jace responds back in the same tone Alec used. 

"You know what, I'm leaving" Alec said as he began to walk away. "Okay stop" Jace said loudly as he grabbed Alec's arm. Everyone around them quieted down a bit and watched the two of them. "Let go of me" Alec says as he pulls his arm back from Jace's hold.

"Alec, I understand how bad things have gotten recently and I want you to know that you can talk to me" Jace says trying to sound comforting. "You, Jace Herondale understand what I'm going through, you don't understand shit" Alec responds aggressively.

"I get your parents kicked you out but we can move on from that for one night to have fun." Jace says as he tries to reason with Alec. By now everyone around them has their full attention on them and Izzy even turned off the music. "You say that like it's easy, that's not even the worst thing that's happened." Alec says with more anger than earlier. "What're you talking about" Jace asks genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about how you say you understand but you don't know any of the shitty things that have happened in my life" Alec says.

"Really, well enlighten me then Alec" Jace says sarcastically. "Growing up you could have any girl you ever wanted" Alec confesses and this statement just makes Jace more confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, it's the fact that you could be with anyone you wanted to be with, while when I thought a guy was cute I believed there was something wrong with me. That I had to hide who I really was my whole childhood because I was afraid people would think I was disgusting. Then you came and decided to convince me to tell my parents "it'll make things better and easier" you said and I believed you. You don't even know half of the horrible things they did and said. After I came out mom wouldn't talk to me for a week, she barely looked at me and when she did I could see the disgust and disappointment in her eyes. Every chance dad got, he said something insulting about me. One time it got so bad he actually hit me, he punched me and didn't even feel bad all because I like boys. He looked me straight in the eye and told me he wished I died instead of max. Do you know how it feels for your own parent to tell you they wished you were dead. No you don't and I'm glad because I dont want anyone to go through that, but don't pretend like you get it. You threw this party because you wanted to make me feel better, but in reality you threw this party to make yourself feel good and feel like you tried to help me, when all you did was make things worse. So don't you dare say you understand when you will never know what I'm going through. This party is over, everyone just go home."

Alec went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut after he finished his rant. Everyone stood there in silence for awhile taking in everything Alec had just confessed. None of them could believe that all those horrible things actually happened to him. 

Magnus was the first to move and he went directly to Alec's room to check on him. "Alec, can you please open the door" Magnus says softly to Alec's door. "Go away Magnus, please" as he said it his voice cracked and Magnus could tell he was crying. "I just want to know that you're okay, please let me in Alec" Magnus begs. "I wanna be alone please just go" Alec says so quiet Magnus almost didn't hear him. "Okay, I'm going to go, just know that I'm here for you" Magnus says as he begins to walk away from Alec's door. 

After that everyone left, as soon as Alec heard the door shut he sobbed into his pillow.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party, Magnus and Alec have a mini conversation.

Alec woke up and went to the washroom right away, as he looked in the mirror he saw how terrible he looked. Red, puffy eyes and rosy cheeks because of all the crying he did last night. He didn't want to say all those things in front of everyone but he just held it in for so long he couldn't keep it in anymore. 

Alec continued on his day trying to forget about what happened yesterday. He ignored the concerned texts from Izzy and Magnus, and the texts from Jace saying how sorry he was. He didn't want their concern or apologies, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before he came out to his parents. 

All day at work he felt worse than normal, he didn't love his job, after all he only got it to pay for his rent since he was no longer living at home. The job he really wanted didn't have available spots at the time, but he needed a job right away so he just settled for this one. After the day he had he just wanted to go home and take a bath, then never leave his apartment. Sadly Alec couldn't do that because when he arrived home Magnus was waiting outside his door.

"Hey" Magnus said softly as Alec made his way closer to his apartment door. "Hi" Alec said so quiet Magnus almost didn't hear him. 

Magnus knew Alec well enough to know that if he didn't start the conversation this wouldn't go anywhere. "I know you told me you were fine yesterday, but you weren't answering my texts so I wanted to come over to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." 

Alec knew what Magnus meant when he said "anything stupid," right after Alec got kicked out he needed a place to stay before he managed to get his apartment so he stayed with Magnus. One day when he thought Magnus was at work he was walking around without a shirt on in his room because he just got out of the shower, then Magnus came in. When Magnus saw Alec shirtless he didn't just notice the six pack that he had, but the thin, white scars all along his wrists. Alec immediately panicked and threw on a sweater as fast as he could. It didn't change the fact that Magnus had already seen his wrists. They didn't talk much about it, but that night Magnus snuck into Alec's room and saw him softly sobbing into his pillow. Magnus made his way to his bed and held him all night long, listening to anything Alec wanted to share, which wasn't a lot. Ever since then Magnus was more worried about Alec's tendencies to deal with difficult situations. 

"I didn't do what you're thinking. I promise" Alec confessed. "I'm glad... um do you want to go inside" Magnus awkwardly asked after standing right outside the door for awhile. "Oh yeah, of course... sorry" Alec blushed because he was embarrassed for not offering sooner. "It's okay" Magnus said while grinning because he loved seeing his boyfriend blush. 

They got inside the apartment and sat on the couch after getting drinks from the kitchen. It was silent until Magnus spoke up, "what you said at the party, I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that Alec. I can't even imagine how much that must've hurt. What you're parents said wasn't true, I know I don't know the whole story but what I do know is that you're the most selfless, generous and kindest person I know. You didn't deserve the terrible hand life has dealt you, so believe me when I say that you deserve the world Alec." 

Alec was quiet for a while but then he looked up at Magnus, finally making eye contact after this whole time on the couch. When there eyes met Magnus could see how glassy Alec's were and how hard he was trying to hold in the tears. 

It wasn't until Magnus moved closer to him, held his head in both hands and kissed his forehead that Alec finally broke. He grabbed Magnus' shirt with tight fists in both hands and pulled him closer. He tucked his head into the crook of his neck and started sobbing, more than he ever did before. Magnus' heart broke for all the pain his boyfriend was going through and did the only thing he could do right now, comfort Alec. 

After a while Alec's sobs quieted and his breathing evened out, it took Magnus a while to realize that Alec fell asleep. Magnus didn't blame him, after all the whole day must've been exhausting for him. Magnus gently carried Alec to bed and stripped them both down to their boxers. He held Alec close that night not letting his hold loosen one bit.


End file.
